Fairy Tail: Dawn/Tropes
A-G *'Accidental Kiss:' Jason and Vivian in Chapter Four. Wendy is not amused. *'Action Girl': Nearly every female character. **'World of Action Girls': A given. *'Aerith and Bob': Vibes of this. You get names like Jason, Vivian and Wendy alongside names like Crux, Lavra, and Laim. *'All Anime is Naughty Tentacles/Tentacle Rape:' Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun! started off as a Beach Episode and then devolved into this. *'All There In The Manual / Word of God: '''The fate of the Fairy Tail Guild, along with Lamia Scale and perhaps a few others. According to Darkrai, they were utterly destroyed by the Council, no member was left alive aside from Wendy and Chelia, who were kidnapped for the purposes and cloning for their Sky Slayer Magic, before they died from poor test subject conditions. Sabertooth had recently become a prosperous guild, and but were eradicated long before this as well. The same appears to apply to Raven Tail. **This became averted the moment Mary herself delivered the exposition, however, Darkrai INTENDED for the information to remain only in the Manual. *'Altum Videtur': Jason's spells are usually in Latin. Aha chose this language because Greek frustrated him. And Per hates Greece. *'Alternate Continuity': Dawn is in an alternate timeline, taking place before the Grand Magic Games, but after the Tenrou Island Arc. *'Amazon Brigade': Not counting Jason and the male guild members, every female member of the Guild. *'Ambiguously Bi: While the harem is this by default, Olivia showed shades, seemingly out of nowhere, of this in Taboo ''. Actually, who are we kidding, the authors smacked you with it. *'Antagonist Title: The chapter The Monster was Exactly What It Said On The Tin, Akatsuki squaring off against a monster, Byakko. *'Arc Fatigue: '''The Suihakkei Arc began to develop this after it derailed from it's original premise, to the point where the readers, should there be any, would probably be asking "Are They Still In Iceberg"? Due to this, for a change of pace, the authors broke to do a bit of filler. Yes. In a written story. *'Artistic Age': Well, some characters' ages are younger than their pics would imply, so... **Jason is by far the worst offender, being 25 by the start of the time-skip and looking like he's 19. However, he drinks Earl Grey Tea, which goes a long way towards explaining that. *'Artificial Human: Several members of the cast in Dawn is either artificially created or artificially enhanced in some manner. Jason, born ill, only survived as long as he did due to Lacrima implantations that kept him healthy. Wendy is a form of living Lacrima (officially dubbed as a "Silicon-Based Human"), and Chelia shares similar origins; both are essentially living rock, mimicking human functions and the feel of a human body due to magic. Iris is a super soldier, created to destroy the Tyrant Dragon. Vivian was cloned from the aforementioned Tyrant Dragon. The list is honestly even longer than this, and will most likely grow as the story develops. *'''Attack Of The 50 Foot Whatever: Specifically, Attack of the 50 Foot Tentacle Rape Slime. **Played much more for drama later, with the introduction of Byakko, a fragment of Gehaburn, who is a gargantuan white bengal tiger. His introduction consists of him devouring an entire village of humans...and this is his fourth in one day. *'Badass' *'Bait the Dog:' Inverted to an extent. While Rea was introduced as a member of the Shadow Remnants serving as a Perky Female Minion, after her interactions with Alaskiel, she turned good within the span of a single chapter- one of the quickest High Heel Face Turns yet. *'Beach Episode:' Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun!. *'BFS': Jason's Gehaburn. And later Mary's set of swords. **Taken up to eleven with Crux's Light Sword. It's almost a kilometer in length. *'Big Good: '''You know the story is screwed up when Mr. E is the closest thing to one. *'Big Lipped Alligator Moment: Arguably? Jason's laughter from Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun!. ''It came ''right the hell out of nowhere, and after it happened, no one ever mentioned it again and Jason went right back to being stoic. *'Blonde, Brunette, Redhead: '''Gaikou, Iris, and Chelia, respectively. Interestingly, the most common stereotypes are all switched around; Gaikou is the level-headed one, Iris is The Ditz, and Chelia is the most emotional (read: Ax Crazy). *'Butt Monkey: Gaikou seems to be developing into this, and in Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun!, she became pretty much a literal Butt Monkey due to being sexually violated in every orifice by slimes...and no one bothered to remove them. *'The Cameo': The closest available trope, and, many characters wouldn't get appearances if not for ''this. Due to Fairy Tail: Dawn having Loads and Loads of Characters, some of them get Bussed often enough (Corinne is unfortunate enough to have had only one or two appearances, and he's only been mentioned otherwise), and so, many characters will occasionally get one-to-four paragraph "scenes" purely for the benefit of the authors so they don't forget the characters exist. Olivia is actually a frequent victim of this. *'Call Back': Endgame seems to have a few to Sun at Noon. :*Jason is aghast at Giselle carrying a vial of blood the same way Delst was towards Palmer carrying around "Cannibalism 101" for the express purpose of a joke. :*Elise and Luka return in the same way they debuted, arriving to greet Delst, only he's not there. :*The Nethran Forest scene in both chapters is actually very similar; Darkrai did this intentionally. *'Creator's Thumbprint: Darkrai is a Whovian, and as such, when the concept of "time" is explained in Fairy Tail: Dawn, Darkrai pretty much said "fuck you" to Hiro's explanation and went with the Timey Wimy Ball explanation instead. :*Later, in Part II, Wendy uses the term "Time Lock" to describe a magic which freezes events in time, and makes them inaccesible with time travel. What they stumbled upon was a war frozen in time. *'''Chekhov's Gun: In a really weird, retroactive sense, Jason warned Chagot (Shagotte? Sherbert? Charle's mother) that tyrants, even those who put on an act, eventually make their own enemies. Cue later in canon, Faust is waging a bloody war on the Exceed. *'Contrasting Prequel Main Character:' Jason is cold, aloof, and while he values the friends he has, is generally dismissive of people. He is also quite quick to the trigger, more than willing to kill if it's a way to end a problem. Even when he mellows out, he can lapse back into this in the heat of battle. Tsuruki meanwhile, is the Messiah, wants to make friends with the entire world, and never kills. In addition, she's so pure she and Jesus could probably break bread together. Lampshaded when Jason mentions he could probably learn from her. *'Cool Big Sis': Mary Jane pretty much made Vivian her older sister, a role Vivian actually seems to enjoy, and the girl views Vivian like this. Naturally, she doesn't make the best older sibling figure. **'Onee-sama / Not Blood Relatives': Well...every girl in the harem, or at least most of them, get it on with each other, so Vivian and Mary pretty much fit into this trope...and each other. Okay, I'm so sorry. *'Clothing Damage': Played for drama rather than fanservice in regards to Momoko's tribe. **Slime were introduced in Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun! explicitly for this purpose. *'Cutaway Gag': Used when Momoko recalls her middle name, and the elder reveals it to be an Embarrssing Middle Name. The elder shouldn't even be there. *'Cuteness Proximity:' Iris to her two pet slimes, Surataro and Shukushumaru. *'Defeat Equals Friendship': How Wymp was recruited, though a cool down hug was involved of course. *'Did They or Didn't They:' Iris and Jason were heavily implied to have had sex sometime between Wings of a New Companion and Paradise of the Gods. Word of God confirms they did. **A similar case in the narrative with Gaikou and Jason in Diving Down. Word of God confirms, once again, yes. It's a harem, clue in people. *'Early Installment Wierdness: '''Jason. Laughing. ''What the hell? **'This was actually Retgonned through the trusty method of going over the chapter and fixing it to a more apt characterisation. However, the early chapter have quite a bit of this, with Seireitou Takahashi seemingly being introduced just for this reason. *'''Expy: Jason was Sesshomaru from InuYasha, then thawed into Neji from Naruto, his relationship with Wendy is like Rin, also from InuYasha, and Wendy is an expy of her canon counterpart. **Chelia is one of Eimi. **Iris is a controllable Nika. **Shouri is a blonde Zakura. **Momoko is Hizashi and Haruko shoved into a blender. ***'Fountain of Expies': Gai. Crux has his fighting style, Vivian has his personality, and Shouri his looks. In fact, if crossovers were allowed, he would be Gai and Mitsuru's second kid. *'The Faceless': Mr. E seems intent on remaining this way, concealing himself from the Akatsuki Guild and sending messengers or letters? Is he just ugly? It's to the point that Darkrai manages to keep him concealed in shadow...in a written work. He doesn't intend to reveal Mr. E's face to anyone besides Perchan until Mr. E actually steps out to reveal himself. *'Fail O'Suckyname': Wymp, Laim, Auffle, and Owened. Made even more hilarious in that all of their names are either a form of failing or make you fail. *'Fanservice:' It's Fairy Tail, so this is naturally expected, but the authors took it a step further with Much Needed Break Time: Akatsuki Has Some Fun!. *'Fountain of Expies:' Giselle could be seen as this. A scientist who works for the magic council and creates powerful artificial humans? Are we talking about Giselle herself, Dosaman, or Namisuki? Ironically, Dosaman was created first, but the concept that Giselle, Dosaman, and Namisuki shared was recycled into Dosaman after Giselle's conception, thus making her a retroactive example. *'Fridge Brilliance:' Why does Jason have orange hair? Orange is one of the many colours assigned to the sun in media, myth, etc. Daybreak, Dawn, and Dusk are heavy with sun motifs, and Jason intends to illuminate the world with his own ideals. *'Frothy Mugs of Water:' Played with in an amusing manner. While everyone else gets implied alcoholic drinks, Jason quickly switches Wendy's for Soda Water. *'Funny Background Event: ' Route to Isvan has a hilarious one where, while Ulalia, Jason, and Vivian are quipping at each other, Wendy and Iris are wrestling, unnoticed in the background by anyone, over a scarf. Wendy wins by the way. *'Genre Savvy': Momoko reads a LOT of books. Thus, she figured out that Crux possessed Eslydon before anyone else, because of the rule in fiction that the hero and the rival have opposing powers. H-P *'Harem Genre': Part of Fairy Tail: Dawn's genre grouping, along with Action, Adventure, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Shounen, Supernatural. **'Genre Deconstruction:' Despite being of the Harem Genre, the other Genre's supercede it, and while the harem recieves focus, the goal of the series isn't to find one single love interest (that will never happen anyway), it's pretty much a Shounen Action Manga with a harem thrown in. *'Harem Hero': Jason is type 2B. He is the strongest of the Guild, never backs down from a battle. **'Battle Harem': Not that his harem are slackers at all. They can all kick your asses five ways to Sunday. ***'Battle Couple': Jason whenever he fights alongside any of his haremettes. *'La Résistance': Akatsuki against the Magic Council. *'Les Yay': It's a guild with more females than is healthy for one man to be around. There is gonna be some Les Yay. *'Let's Just Be Friends:' Averted. Any female that is interested in Jason always becomes part of the harem. Thankfully, there has never been any Gonks. *'Loads And Loads Of Characters: '''To the point that Darkrai and Per are having a bit of trouble implementing them all, and actually had to resolve to stop adding characters to the Akatsuki. *'Local Hangout:' The Akatsuki Guild becomes this, and very popular at that. *'Long Runner: In the context of a fanfiction series, Dawn has been running for nearly a year (two years, if one counts the first chapter, which, initially a stand-alone, debuted a year before the series proper), and is beaten in run time only by Chronicles of a Mage, which has been going about two-three years. Darkrai and Per say the story isn't even half over yet, and there is much planned for it, with Darkrai believing it can continue for another two-three years with proper pacing. *'''Magic Meteor: Crashed into the world in the middle of the events of the Grand Magic Games, and it somehow gave birth to Vivian and Crux. *'Marry Them All:' While not any actual marriage, Jason isn't choosing any girl in his harem over the other, each of them has to share him. Not sure if he's lucky or not. *'Meaningful Name': Sadly, every member of Crudelis sans Laurent has a name that is a corruption of a word that denotes failure. It foreshadows the fact that they will all lose. **'Meaningful Rename': Wymp renamining herself Mary Jane to shed her ties with the Crudelis Guild and to give her a confidence booster. *'Meaningful Funeral:' Gaikou's funeral serves as this. It sheds a bit of light on her backstory, and the speech Jason gave during it may or may not have gone a bit of the way to showing the readers that no, Jason is not a heartless douchnugget. *'Motive Decay:' Sort of kind of. At the start, the Akatsuki guild was founded in order to destroy the Magic Council. Now, they work as pretty much any regular guild who randomly get into scuffles with the Magic Council. Of course, Word of God states that after the timeskip, things will be very much be changing. *'Mythical Motifs:' Dawn/Daybreak have a few of these, the creation myth of the story resembles Shinto myth to a degree, and Erebos is a character full of Greek mythological references. *'Name's The Same As': The Akatsuki Guild shares the same name as the Akatsuki organization from the Naruto series. And also Ren Akatsuki from the Blue Pegasus Guild. *'Named Weapons: '''Damn near the ''entire cast uses weapons with names. Let's go over just a few...Gehaburn, Caliburn, Ruyi Jingu Bang, Kongou Shakujou, Elysdeon, Eisivori....just....and there are more. Nearly every weapon used by a main character has a name. *'Oireland': Laim. Hilarity Ensues beyond belief. *'The Only One Allowed To Defeat You': Byakko seemed to have this in regards to Jason. Pity Akatsuki Squadron B took him down. *'Orcus On His Throne:' The Shadow Remnants, specifically Crux and Anguis, don't do anything for at least half the story, despite both making cameos early on. **However, with Sebastian Geil introduced as an Arc Villain, this trope is officially Zig-Zagged. *'Pen Name': A given for any wiki storyline, the authors of Fairy Tail: Dawn go by Per and Aha. Per goes by Perchan, and Aha goes by Noire, Nagi, and Dyan as well. *'Pet The Dog': Jason has his moments, Besides taking in Wendy, and swearing to protect his nakama, his main reason for fighting Laurent was supposed to be the mission, but that was forgotten when he made it his goal to avenge Auffle, and he accepted Wymp with open arms and came up with the suggestion for her to be rennamed so as to avoid ties with the old Guild and boost her general morale. *'Posthumous Character:' The Haven Mage seems to be developing into this. At first, he was a mythological figure believed to have created an entire alternate dimension. Now, he's being featured in mythos similar to creation myths. Exactly what is he? Q-V *'Real Life Writes The Plot': The main reason Gary and Nika were introduced? They're stronger than Jason and were intended to shut the readers up. *'Red String of Fate:' Zigzagged. One would assume Delst and Chisuzu meeting was a form of this, he saved her from a fatal fall that happened on the exact day he was visiting the village, and they seemed to hit it off well soon after this, which of course, led to them marrying and the birth of Jason LaHote, whose escapades make up the majority of the Dawn-section of the Sun Trilogy. However, as it happens, Mr. E deliberately set them up together, which would deconstruct the "fate" aspect, until you realise Mr. E set them up because, during one of his many looks into the future, he realised they, as a pair, had the capacity to create a child who would turn out to be Jason, and Mr. E figured this could be useful. So, fate, in a way, did set them up, Mr. E just happened to push it laong. *'Reference Overdosed:' To Team FourStar, Dawn and Daybreak alike. Doctor Who references are starting to crop up. *'Ridiculously Cute Critter:' Iris. So. Cute. *'Running Gag:' Jason always grabs Iris' tail to stop her from overreacting in some manner. The resulting orgasmic behavior will always ensue. One could theorize Jason enjoys it. *'Science Is Bad: '''Considering the majority of the problems in Daybreak and Dawn tend to stem from scientists who ''really shouldn't have been hired, it's almost as if the writers are hinting at this. *'Send In the Clones:' The Magic Councils method of attempting to deal with the Akatsuki is to send in an army of clones, specifically, Chelia and Wendy, to fight them. **Doubles as Expendable Clones, due to their nature. *'Sure, Why Not?:' Darkrai's reasoning for having Olivia suddenly pull off a fighting move when she'd been disgusted and terrified of the sight of murdered bodies earlier in the chapter. *'Suspiciously Specific Denial': "It Farm is completely ordinary. Nope, nothing out of the ordinary here. Nothing bizarre. We just need your herp." *'They Would Cut You Up / Playing With Syringes:' Darkrai reveals that Canon!Wendy and Canon!Chelia actually died in this manner. When the Magic Council conducted purges of several legal guilds, some Slayers, especially Sky Slayers, were kept for experimentation. Wendy and Chelia were experimented on and cloned, but the originals eventually died from the torture the magic Council inflicted on them. *'Timey Wimey Ball ': Hephaestus pretty much describes time to Mary Jane using similar terminology, though he refers to it as being similar to a "sphere", without a true beginning or end. *'True Companions:' Iris goes into a speech about this involving two slimes. She even names them specifically Surataro and Shukushumaru. Hilarity Ensues. *'Unfortunate Implications:' The first female introduced that isn't interested in Jason can't possibly care about not playing second fiddle to other haremettes, no, she's a bisexual. Way to go, authors. W-Z *'The Watcher': Mr. E. *'What Do You Mean, It Wasn't Made On Drugs?': Some of the parts can be rather silly and give off this vibe. This was even asked by one of the readers. *'Whole Episode Flashback: '''Nearly the Deicide Arc is this, every chapter is a flashback to Jason's own past. *'Who Names Their Kids "Dude"?: The names of the members of Crudelis were ludicrous to say the least. *'''Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey: Fairy Tail: Dawn's plot in a single sentence. *'Willfully Weak:' Jason is this in spades. **And he's also an odd inversion, as even though he does willfully limit his own power, at the beginning of the story, he's still recovering alot of his power. **Apparently, Nika is also a case of this. Even after being massively ''nerfed to fit the universe. *'Writing By The Seat of Your Pants:' Both Per and Darkrai write like this, Darkria moreso than Per, who is known for doing much more planning. But if something seems random, the chances are high Darkrai pulled it out of his Sorting Hat. *'You Can't Thwart Stage One: Outright confirmed by Hephaestus before anything went down, they are in a lose-lose situation. Defeat the nine-beasts and Gehaburn reforms, or, leave it to it's own devices and it reforms anyway. *'''You Gotta Have Blue Hair: Yes. *'Zerg Rush': Pretty much how the Wendy/Chelia army was deployed. Shoulda thought that out, Council.